Life and Death
by Miss Loryn Emery Halliwell
Summary: not gonna ruin anything..you'll have to read it for yourself  first completed story on fanfiction...please review!


Copyright © Ardeth Bay, Rick O'Connell, Evy O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal

Other characters belong to me

* * *

><p>If anyone were to ask me if I was happy when I was 8 I would have said yes. But after I was kidnapped and sold to a wealthy Egyptian man I lost myself. I lost my confidence. I tried dozens of times of escaping but each time I was punished. My master's employees would rape me, whip me, beat me and even sometimes shoot me. No one tried to save me. I was kidnapped on my 11th birthday and it's been 18 years. I was once again trying to escape. I had been studying my master's home and found several secret passageways. But none of them would work. Why? My master was a famous tomb robber and he had already made me his concubine. He practically forced me to go with him to the tomb of Amman-tare. What I didn't know was that he was going to make me a sacrifice. My master had his way with me then kicked me out of his tent. I picked up my robe and threw it over myself as I left. I wrapped my robe tighter around myself as I laid by the fire which is where I sleep. I cried until I heard a warrior cry. Several men in black robes rode in on horses as my master and his men came out of their tents half clothed with guns in their possession. The strange men leapt off their horses and fought my master and his men. I got up weakly only for one of the strange men to take hold of me and hold his scimitar to my neck. My master laughed evilly as he lowered his gun.<p>

"Go ahead. I was going to kill her tomorrow anyways."

"Please don't kill me." I said weakly. I didn't want to die now. Not when I'm still young.

"I will not kill her. I will give her back to you once you have all left this place."

"We're not leaving until I get what I want. And what I want is in that tomb."

"You're not getting anything. The only thing you and your men will get is death if you do not leave. You have one day." The stranger gently helped me onto his horse then jumped on behind me. He galloped off as pain soared through my lower regions. I moaned in pain and the man heard. "What is wrong?" All I managed was another moan of pain. The man stopped his horse and helped me off as his men set up camp. Each step was painful. Eventually the man carried me into a tent and laid me down gently on a cot. "What is your name?"

"Loryn O'Connell. And yours?"

"Chieftain Ardeth Bay. Why were you with Maxwell Samuels?"

"I was kidnapped and sold to him when I was 11 years old. I've been his slave and most recently concubine for 18 years."

"His concubine? You willingly have sex with him?" I felt tears fall when he brought up sex.

"No. He rapes me."

"You let him rape you?"

"No. When he rapes me he ties me up and has 2 of his men aim their guns at me. I don't want to go back to him." I said as I curled into a ball. I noticed Ardeth pace back and forth as I fell asleep. When I woke I was in a bedroom. I looked around and noticed a man who looked to be my age walk in. He looked just like me. That's when I realized that it was my twin brother. "Rick? Is that you?"

"Loryn? OMG!" Rick rushed over and we hugged as a woman a few years younger than us walked in.

"Richard O'Connell. Stop hurting our guest!"

"Evelyn. What are you talking about?"

"Ardeth stopped by in the middle of the night and asked if we would let her stay here."

"Evie. This is my twin sister I was telling you about that was kidnapped."

"OMG. Welcome to the family sweetheart."

"Rick?"

"Oh right. Lor. This is my wife Evelyn O'Connell."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs O'Connell."

"Oh please call me Evie." I smiled and got to know Evie and more about Rick. I met their son Alex who is the most sweetest little boy ever. I even met Evie's brother who flirted with me constantly. I turned him down many times. All because he's my brother-in-law. Evie and I became the best of friends as we shopped for clothes for me. I was happy again. Just as Evie and I arrived home a man on a horse galloped in. "Oh Ardeth. What a surprise." I blushed as Ardeth bowed to us.

"Evelyn. Loryn. Is Richard around?"

"He should be inside. We just got back from shopping."

"I trust you had a wonderful time Loryn?"

"I did. Thank you for asking Ardeth. And thank you for reuniting me with my twin brother."

"Richard O'Connell is your brother?"

"Yes." Ardeth went inside as Evie and I gathered all the bags. We went upstairs to my room and put away my new clothes. Evie started a bath for me as I lazily put my long hair up into a messy bun.

"Your bath is ready Lor."

"Thank you Evie. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome sweetie." We hugged then she left. I slid my clothes off then slipped on my new robe and left my room only to bump into Ardeth.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. How are you feeling Loryn?"

"Much better now that I'm no longer with that man."

"You don't have to worry about that man anymore. He can no longer hurt you." I looked up into Ardeth's eyes as he stroked my cheek.

"You killed him. Didn't you?"

"Yes. He and his men didn't leave the tomb so we had to kill them."

"Thank you for saving me Ardeth."

"You're welcome Loryn." It was only now that I realized how close we were. I backed away and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it. I was falling hard for Ardeth. I blushed like mad as I slipped off my robe and went into the bath. As I washed my hair I heard the door unlock. I ducked under the water only to hear Evie chuckle. I broke through as she put some towels in a cupboard.

"I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright. I couldn't help but overhear your small talk with Ardeth earlier." I blushed as Evie sat down on the toilet.

"I didn't know anyone else was listening."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?"

"Of course. The man Ardeth killed. Who was he?"

"The man I was sold to. Maxwell Samuels."

"THE Maxwell Samuels? The famous archeologist Maxwell Samuels?"

"He was actually a tomb robber."

"But he was such a nice man. Why would he do such a thing? I hate to ask you such a question but..."

"You want to know what it was I did for him."

"Yes."

"I was his slave. Than a year ago he made me his concubine. But I didn't want to. The first time...was my first time. I struggled so much he would tie me up every time. It was always rape. Never in my whole life did I actually think I would be saved. But that one night in the desert. Ardeth saved me. From life as a slave and concubine but also from being sacrificed. I owe Ardeth so much." By now both Evie and I were crying. She came over and we hugged. She wiped away my tears then helped me with my hair. When I was done Evie helped me out. She saw the cuts and bruises and cried again. I wrapped my robe around me and tied it tight. We left the bathroom then split. I went in my room and dried myself off before slipping on a sage green nightgown. I slipped on my black satin house robe then went to find Evie. I found Evie in the library.

"You look refreshed. Feeling better?"

"Yes. I am. I was wondering. If maybe you could cut my hair."

"I'd love to. But why?"

"If I'm going to be wearing new clothes. Might as well start with a new look."

"How short do you want it?"

"Just below the shoulders."

"Alright. I'm just going to get some things. Have a seat. I'll be right back."

"Alright." As Evie left the room I looked around and found a book to read. I curled up on the couch and started reading as Evie came back in. An hour later I had shoulder length hair that I couldn't stop touching. I was also smiling. I was almost done reading the book when Rick walked in with Ardeth. They were shocked when they saw my hair. "Oh. Hello Rick and Ardeth. Is something wrong?"

"Your hair. It's...short."

"I wanted a new start. How does it look?" Both Ardeth and Rick were speechless. Evie walked in seeing their shocked looks.

"Boys? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"They're just shocked Evie. They don't know what to say about my new hair."

"Well boys?" Jonathan walked in seeing my new hair cut.

"Lovely new look dear. Very nice."

"Thank you Jonathan. Well boys?"

"Very nice. Very cute sis."

"Thank you Rick." Everyone left but Ardeth. He sat down beside me as I finished the book. "Well Ardeth? How do you like my new hair cut?"

"You look beautiful Loryn. Always have." I blushed as we both got up from the couch. I put the book back as Ardeth came over. I felt him right behind me as I grazed my hand on the book binds. "I've always thought you were beautiful."

"We've only known each other for a few days Ardeth." After I said that I took out a random book and went up to my room. I slipped off my robe and got into bed just as Ardeth barged in. "What now Ardeth?"

"I fell in love with you alright?" Ardeth stormed over and kissed me fiercely. I was so shocked that Ardeth parted my lips and explored my mouth. I kissed him back as he got on top of me. I slid off his top as he bunched up my nightgown to my waist. Ardeth backed off a bit only to slip my nightgown off.

"I'm in love with you as well Ardeth." We both smiled as Ardeth slipped in under the covers beside me. He pulled me close to him as we fell asleep together. A year later Ardeth and I have been dating exclusively. I've also been spoiling Alex with gifts. It's now Rick's and my birthday and Evie was taking me to the spa. Just as we entered the spa my vision was blurred and all I saw was gold. I looked around and saw a mirror to my left. I went over to it but just as my reflection showed the spa sprung to life.

"Loryn? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Evie and I were then led into separate rooms where we changed out of our clothes and wrapped a towel around ourselves. We were then led to a room where we laid face down on tables. Hours later we found ourselves in a mud bath. Just as 2 staff women came in everything went blurry. Then turned gold.

_Evie had straight black hair and was wearing an ancient Egyptian dress. I looked around and once again saw a mirror. I saw in it that I also had straight black hair and was wearing a dress similar to Evie's but was a darker shade. Except. My eyes were golden with blue spots in them. I looked at my hands and saw a ring adorned with emeralds and sapphires on my left ring finger. Evie had a ring like mine on her right ring finger and a choker on. A set of doors opened and 2 men walked in._

_"Nefetiri. Kaelartari."_

_"Lonkor. Bandiir." At that moment a baby cry sounded out. My feet acted of their own and led me to a crib. My body responded by picking up the baby. The baby had my eyes and the rest looked like Lonkor. Heavy footsteps sounded behind me as I smelt sandalwood and sweat. A man wrapped his arms around me as I looked behind me. It was Lonkor. It was only now that I could see that Lonkor looked identical to Ardeth. Lonkor kissed me on the cheek as the baby calmed down._

_"Senari will be fine my love. We are wanted by your father."_

_"I know my love. I am worried for our daughter."_

_"Our daughter will be cared for by the best. You know this Kael."_

_"We must go love doves." Just as I was about to put Senari down in her crib an Asp slithered out of the crevices. I jumped back with Senari in my arms as Lonkor pulled the Asp out and killed it._

_"I am not leaving Senari now!" I held Senari to my chest as Lonkor took me and our daughter into his embrace._

_"I am not leaving either of you. Bandiir. Alert Pharaoh Seti the first. I want security around my family heightened."_ At that moment everything blurred and was back to normal. I was out of the mud bath and lying on a towel with another towel covering me. Evie was wrapped in a towel and leaning over me. Rick and Ardeth were on the other side of me. "Loryn!" Ardeth took me in his arms and held on tight.

"Lonkor?" I whispered. In my mind I was fighting between Loryn and Kaelartari.

"OMG!" Evie whispered as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"Evie? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain back at the manor." Ardeth reluctantly let go of me only for me to tighten my hold on him.

"Ardeth. What's wrong with me?"

"We will find out my love." Ardeth tried to get me to let go but I didn't budge.

"Please don't let go Ardeth."

"You need to shower and change sweetheart. Then we will leave. I will never leave your side Kael."

"What did you call me?" We stared into each other's eyes and I knew he knew. I hesitantly let go and went to follow Evie to the showers. Ardeth pulled me back to him and kissed me with so much passion. I finally let go after a minute and followed Evie. After a refreshing shower I put my clothes on and left the locker room with Evie. Ardeth pulled me to him and kissed me once again. I pulled away reluctantly as Rick honked the car's horn. Ardeth and I got in the back then buckled up. The moment Rick drove off Ardeth pulled me to him and took me in an embrace. Soon we were back at the manor. Ardeth wouldn't let me walk so he carried me into the library and set me down on his lap once he sat down on the couch. I nuzzled into Ardeth's warmth and almost fell asleep. If only it wasn't for Jonathan waltzing in slightly intoxicated and yelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Ardeth and I both groaned. "One of these days I will kill that man."

"Not if I kill him first." We both smiled as Rick and Evie came in. Rick pushed Jonathan out then shut the doors.

"What is going on Evie?"

"Well. Back at the spa when you passed out Loryn you were speaking in Ancient Egyptian."

"But I don't know how to speak Ancient Egyptian."

"I know. But then when you called Ardeth Lonkor it hit me. You're a reincarnation of Kaelartari. Nefetiri's twin sister. And I think Ardeth is the reincarnation of the top Medjai Chief Lonkor. Their marriage was arranged since their birth. It was fate that made them fall in love as they grew up."

"Evie. Are you saying that Ardeth and I were meant for each other?"

"Yes. And not just that. Rick and I as well. You see Lonkor's best friend and second-in-command Bandiir was promised to Nefetiri. Rick is Bandiir's reincarnation."

"You mean to say we're all reincarnations?"

"Yes." I looked up to Ardeth as he looked at me.

"It wasn't fate Evelyn. It was love." Ardeth and I both smiled as he carried me up to my room. He laid me on my bed as we kissed. I pulled Ardeth down on top of me and we made love throughout the whole night. The next morning I woke up happy. I felt Ardeth tighten his hold on me as I felt the urge to throw up. With what strength I had I threw his arms off and rushed to the garbage can. I felt Ardeth hold my hair back as I threw up. After I was done we both got dressed and headed downstairs. Evie saw us coming down and was soon off the phone. Ardeth and I kissed then parted. He left as I went to the kitchen. Evie came in as I put some bread in the toaster.

"I heard you throwing up earlier so I made you an appointment with my doctor."

"Thanks Evie." I rushed over to the sink and threw up once again. Evie held my hair back as I rinsed my mouth. "I'm just going to lay down Evie. Come get me for the appointment."

"Ok." I went up to my room and threw up again before lying down. When I laid down I noticed how my gown clung to my stomach. Curious. I got up and went over to the mirror. I flattened my gown against my stomach and gasped. I yelled for Evie and she ran in with Rick behind her holding out his guns.

"Can you give Evie and I a moment Rick? It's a girl thing."

"Yeah sure. Just don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry Rico." Rick holstered his guns, smiling as he left. Evie shut the door then came over to where I was standing.

"What's wrong Lor?"

"You can cancel that appointment. I don't think it's necessary."

"What do you mean?" I faced sideways then flattened my gown against my stomach again. Evie gasped then hugged me. "I'm going to be an auntie!" At that moment Ardeth rushed in. "I'll give you two a moment." Evie left smiling.

"O'Connell said it was urgent. What is wrong lilith?"

"Nothing is wrong my love. Everything is perfect."

"What do you mean my love?"

"I was throwing up earlier because I am with child. We're having a baby my love." Ardeth smiled widely then twirled me around. We kissed then left my room to reveal our news to the family. They were all excited. Including Alex who kept touching my stomach and talking to it. Later that night as Ardeth and I turned in I had a flashback of my life as Kaelartari when she told Lonkor that she was expecting. It was the exact same way. I smiled when my vision cleared. Ardeth was smiling as well. He'd had the same flashback. We got in bed smiling. Ardeth pulled me to him and kissed me lovingly. He trailed his kisses down my neck and chest to my stomach. He kissed my stomach and started talking to it. Several months later Ardeth planned a special surprise for me and no one would tell me anything.

"Come on Loryn! We're going to be late!"

"Put a sock in it Richard. We still have half an hour."

"Yeah. But it takes half an hour to get there."

"Oh alright." I walked down the stairs as Ardeth held me from behind so I wouldn't fall.

"You look beautiful sis."

"Thank you brother." My hair was pinned back and straightened. Evie lent me her pregnancy clothing since my clothes no longer fit. I was wearing a desert rose gown that fell to my feet. Underneath I wore a black slip that Ardeth had specially made for me. Once I reached the last step Ardeth slipped my wrap on me before kissing me.

"I will see you and our little one when you come back. I love you lilith."

"I love you as well my dark one." I left the manor with Rick. The moment we left a car started following us. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is that car following us Rick?" Rick looked in the rearview mirror and sadly nodded his head. He took several turns trying to lose the car but eventually the car started swerving and hitting us.

"This guy's trying to kill us. Hold on sis." For the next 20 minutes we tried losing the car but it wasn't working. We're now by the pier trying to either get help or lose the car. We were nearing the end of the port when the car rammed us sending us into the Nile river. "Take a deep breath sis. I'm gonna get us out of here." I took several deep breaths before holding my breath. Rick and I unbuckled our seatbelts before he took hold of me around my waist and swam to the surface. Some locals ran over and helped us out. "You ok sis?"

"I'm fine. I'd rather go home."

"Alright. I'll flag us a cab." After a few minutes we were on our way home. Rick held on to me as we went home. Just as we rode into the gate Ardeth and Evie ran out. Ardeth pulled me out and hugged me tight seeing how shaken up I was. He carried me inside and up to our room. He laid me down and brought a chair over.

"What happened my love?"

"Rick and I were being followed the moment we left the manor. We tried losing the person but they stayed on us. When we reached the end of the port we were knocked into the Nile. I thought I was going to die."

"You're safe now my love. I will find who did this. You have nothing to fear. I will have some of my men watch over all of us."

"It's happening all over again isn't it?"

"Yes. You just worry about our little one my love. I will have Evelyn make you something to eat. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't my love." Ardeth left the room as I stood up to change. Just as I slipped on my robe Evie came in with a tray.

"Are you feeling alright now Lor?"

"Somewhat. Still a little shocked."

"Did you get a look at the other driver?"

"No. All I know is that the man wore red robes."

"WHAT?" Evie and I both looked over to the door and saw Ardeth and Rick. Rick looked at Ardeth confused. "Was the man black?"

"Yes. What's wrong Ardeth?"

"That man is a mortal enemy of mine. He is trying to kill you to get at me." Right at that moment I felt a huge pain in my stomach. I cried out as Ardeth came to my side. Evie realized what was going on and helped me over to the bed. When the next pain surged through Rick's eyes widened in surprise. "What is going on?"

"Ardeth my friend. You're about to become a father."

"What? Loryn's -" At that moment Ardeth fainted. We all screamed his name as Rick tried to wake him. Several hours later I was still in labor and Ardeth had woken up. By now Evie's and my doctor had arrived and was checking me. He felt my stomach then checked to see how dilated I was.

"The baby is in the right position and you are fully dilated. Time for this baby to be born."

"Ardeth. Please stay."

"I'm sorry Miss O'Connell he'll have to leave."

"Can my sister-in-law stay?"

"Evelyn may stay."

"Everything will be fine my love. I will be just outside. Hold on for me."

"I will. I love you Ardeth."

"I love you Loryn." Ardeth and Rick left as Evie sat beside me.

"Evie."

"Yes Loryn?"

"Can you sit behind me please?"

"Of course sweetie. I know you can do it. You're just like Rick. A fighter."

"I know I am."

"Alright. Loryn. I need you to push on your next contraction." Right after the doctor said that I felt a contraction and pushed as hard as I could. A couple pushes later we all heard a baby cry. But then I felt another contraction and pushed. A couple more pushes later we heard another baby's cry. Evie wiped a cool cloth on my face as the doctor and assistant brought over my babies. "Congratulations Loryn. A boy and girl." Evie and I both smiled as she pulled the blanket over me. The doctor cleaned up before leaving and letting Rick and Ardeth in. The moment Ardeth walked in he was all smiles. He strode over and stared in awe at our son and daughter. We kissed lovingly before Evie carefully put our son in his arms.

"This is your son. And that is your daughter." Evie and Rick then left leaving us alone. Ardeth smiled as our son gurgled.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"And she will be locked up until her wedding day." We kissed once more before falling asleep with our children between us. Weeks later Ardeth and I had agreed that our children and I would move to his tribe. And that's where we are now. I'm in Ardeth's mother's tent as he spoke with the elders.

"Oh Amira. You threw up." Ardeth's mother, Anise, handed me a towel as Ardeth Jr burped. I cleaned off Amira as Ardeth came in. He smiled as he came over.

"Hello my love."

"Hello my dark one. What were you talking about with the elders?" Anise left but not before giving Ardeth his namesake.

"Our wedding and a bigger tent for us."

"Speaking of wedding."

"I know what you're going to say. You want to encourage some of your religion into it?"

"Actually. I was going to say the sooner the better."

"That sounds better."

"And seeing as how Rick and Evie don't leave until tomorrow."

"You want the wedding tonight?" I put Amira down on the baby cot as Ardeth did the same. I sat on his lap then teased him by licking and nibbling his ear then speaking in a sultry tone.

"Oh yeah."

"I will go speak with the elders then. One wedding coming up." I smiled as Ardeth left. I sat down on the cot and read a book I borrowed from Evie's library. A few minutes later Anise came in with Evie who were both carrying some dresses and accessories. Another woman, who I knew as Ardeth's younger sister Artemis, came in and took away Ardeth Jr and Amira. Some more women came in with some washcloths, shampoo, oils and lotion. A couple hours later I smelt like a desert rose in a wintry storm. Anise had given me her wedding robes and I gracefully thanked her. Evie leant me her necklace as well as her blue garter. When I was dressed Rick came in and was gob smacked.

"Loryn? I thought you were mom." We both felt our eyes water as he came over. We hugged before he pulled out a bracelet from his pocket. "This.. this used to be mom's. She would've wanted you to have it. I added a charm to it." I looked at the charms saw an Egyptian ankh with a red ruby in the center of it. It was mom's favorite charm. Beside it was the symbol of Isis with an aquamarine. The new charm. I hugged Rick as more tears fell. We pulled away then saw that it was almost sunset. "Ready sis?"

"Yes. I am." Rick then led me out of the tent when we were signaled. After 20 minutes the moment I had waited for my whole life finally arrived.

"You may now kiss your bride." Ardeth and I both smiled as the whole tribe hollered. We smiled widely as we were led to the reception. After we had eaten and danced our first dance Ardeth and I slipped away into his tent. We then made love the whole night. I couldn't be any happier. I now have a loving husband and 2 children.

The End


End file.
